My destiny
by Nene2
Summary: Kirika's reflection on who she is and what she is. My first try at a Noir fic, please r


My destiny  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young girl, as innocent looking as any, stood isolated from the outside world on the balcony of her partner's apartment. Her eyes closed as she deeply inhaled the morning freshness. As the first rays of dawn glowed upon her, her eyes simultaneously re-opened. Almost in shame, her head bowed as her grip on the balcony rail tightened without her noticing. One sentence rang in her head, an unending echo that haunted her.  
  
"You kill without a second thought, without a hint of hesitation."  
Her body shook as the balcony rail creaked under her grasp.  
'Kill," that word alone makes her whole inner being tremble.   
Pulling her hands away from the balcony rail, she looked at her trembling hands. Moving her fingers forth and back at first to check that they did indeed belong to her, she closed them gently.  
  
"I can kill so easily...I can cause death to so many," she confirmed to herself.  
"But..." a single tear made it's way down the young assassin's cheek. "Why don't I feel regretful?" she questioned no one in particular.  
"I've caused so much pain, so much...death..." her voice faded as her words were carried away by the wind.  
  
"Death..." that one single word echoed in her mind, like a continuous church bell.  
Her red, bloodlike eyes were sealed together as her hands covered her ears.  
"My job is taking away life, not restoring life..." was that her job as well?   
"Who am I?" her voice was soft but not gentle.  
Memories flooded her mind as her eyes watered.  
  
Yumura Kirika, a name, her name. Yet it wasn't her. It was fake, just like so many things in her life. Her name, just like her past has been forgotten long ago.  
  
The figure leaning against the doorway to the balcony stared at her partner, the expression on her face unreadable. Arms loosely crossed, Mireille Bouqet closed her eyes momentarily before opening them to look at Kirika from the corner of her eyes. Almost as if she was glaring at the young child.  
  
Kirika, sensing Mireille's eyes on her turned her head to the side slightly, but not enough for them to make eye contact.  
"Mireille..." Her voice held a deathly silence to it.  
The blue-eyed assassin straightened up slightly, waiting for the question that came at her every time  
  
"Who am I? What am I?" these were the two questions that would answer everything for the lost child, but they were also two questions that no one held the answers to.  
The blond haired assassin creased her eyebrows together, but not in concern.  
"You are Noir, we are Noir. A team of two people," Mireille answered, her gaze intently fixed onto the back of the child's head.  
"A team...Noir..." she repeated.  
"Yes that is what we are."  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears that threatened to release when Kirika turned around to look at her blond haired partner.   
"I...I can kill people...I'm sad because I kill people..." her head lowered as tears gently fell from her eyes.  
Mireille Buke stood up and taking Kirika's gun out of her handbag, held the head of the gun and nudged it in front of the red-eyed girl.  
Kirika looked up into the eyes of the assassin who had agreed to become a team with her.   
"Kirika...I kill because it's my job...you kill..." she paused diverting her glance to the purple and pinked streaked sunrise. "...Because it's your destiny..."  
  
Sobs escaped Kirika's throat, as she made no attempt to take back her gun.  
Walking up Mireille pressed the whole gun into her chest stopping her cries. Kirika looked from her gun to Mireille.  
"This belongs to you."  
"Mireille...I...I..." the remaining words became stuck in her throat.  
  
A gloomy sadness overwhelmed the blond haired assassin briefly, but then she smiled.  
"Let's go, Kirika. It's not over yet..." her voice was soft, almost soothing to Kirika's ears.  
Tears continued to pour out of the young Noir's eyes, but this time she nodded. Reaching up, her hands overlapped Mireille's as she pulled the gun closer into her chest.   
  
"This gun, it defines who you are, Kirika. What you are..." the tears stopped almost as suddenly as they had begun as she listened to the words of her partner.  
Pulling away from her touch, Mireille stepped back from her companion.  
  
"I haven't forgotten my promise either Kirika," the brown haired girl's eyes widened slightly.  
"When I've found out all that I need to know from Soldats, and when you've learned who you really are. I will kill you," she continued. Kirika knew that she should be frightened and afraid, but she wasn't. Instead a soft smile crossed her lips.  
"I will be waiting for that moment."  
  
***************************  
  
My first ever Noir fic. I've been wanting to do a fic on Kirika for quite a while, just never really got around to it, but I'm glad I've finished it now ^^ I hope that Kirika wasn't too out of character. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it and please leave a review.  
And thanks to Animalman for correcting me on Mireille's spelling of her surname. ^^ I've changed it now, thanks 


End file.
